


The Belstaff

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Sherlolly Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Sherlolly Thoughts of the Day, tumblr ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Sherlock decides that Molly looks very nice in his coat.Original fic link: http://simplyshelbs16xoxo.tumblr.com/post/160383772176/sherlollythoughtoftheday-sherlock-decides-that





	The Belstaff

The evening turned chilly as Sherlock and Molly walked through the streets of London, hand in hand. They had just left his favourite fish and chip shop on Marylebone road. He couldn’t help but notice the small shiver that ran through her petite form. Sherlock slipped off his coat and wrapped it around her snugly and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

He stepped back, admiring the perfect way his large coat swallowed her up. A faint blush arose on her cheeks. His full lips formed a sweet smile meant only for his Molly.

“Perfect,” he whispered.

“What is?” Molly asked with a small smile.

“You,” Sherlock replied breathlessly before leaning down to brush his lips against hers.


End file.
